User talk:BlueChoco
November 2010 - March 2011 *March 2011 - September 2011 yeah who does that? also: text -> adds the article to a category and shows "text" text -> creates a normal link to the category page -- 07:35, September 3, 2011 (UTC) What would we announce on a twitter ._. Plus My finger is in every pie ;P 08:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) alright but when i stalk you you cant say no because you just gave me permission. 08:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) My brother decided to actually buy mc a few days ago ;p. I wouldnt know what a good PC feels like, Ive always used a laptop. -- 08:33, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol you are talking to the wrong bro about this one: im all software no hardware. I couldnt tell you the model of my laptop if it wasnt printed to the right of the screen. originpc.com 08:46, September 3, 2011 (UTC) YOU HAVE SO MANY FLUFFING PERMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've spent almost 200$ and I have nothing to show for it :'( B1llyj1m3 00:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blue, name 20 fresh articles worth showcasing. New and interesting, something that would entice a user to check us out. Gimme a list and I'll show you my little project for KT. -- 06:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello, just a small question, do you use your in game character for youre profile picture taken from the website and then upload it to a photo sharing website, then go from there? Cause when i put the link/file of my avatar, it said illegal file can not be uploaded. Any suggestions? Thanks Thanks :D Jesus, Blue. You rank up like a madman, while I grind slower than a snail hauling a whale. Xero 22:48, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Good job, Blue. Looks like Tournament may be confirmed for Stage 2. Xero 23:01, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Am I interrupting your edits with all these article creations...? ZeroExalted (Talk) • 23:41, September 22, 2011 (UTC) No, I didn't expect a Patch with the maintenance, but it's looking good so far. I just got back on when I found out my little brother was patching the game. So I wanted to create these articles (and lock the VIP ones like Piazza) before some vandal destroys everything. rushrushrushrush.... To be honest...I added the Golf case as speculation. I didn't think it'd really be released TODAY. I have the worse timing. Ever. Like yesterday, in English class. Meh I could sure use some consultation right now. My usual therapist has been busy as of late, so I usually roam my yahoo/gmail all bored in my freetime. I've never heard of TweetDeck, I have a Skype and a Steam but have never used them (though my younger siblings do), and I really can't think of a good alternative to rely on. :L I'm preferent to a simple Yahoo! IM (via browser, not downloaded application), so we could start from there, but I could just e-mail you when you want me to or when the need arises. :L I have decided that Fern will continue to have something against Topsy while UpBot will have a love obsession with Topsy. Those will balance eachother out. 00:34, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Muahahaha~! Excellent...and you saved me the effort of doing it myself! :D But my test is tommorrow...and I haven't studied much at all... Favor pl0x Can you make sure Category:Maps#Maps_by_Category is correct? Zero's useless. 02:12, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yay, i need it for this. TY :) 02:32, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi been a long time sinice i last been here took me like 10 trys to figure out my password and username but im back alot of other games i got attracted to (minecraft, tf2, LoL, etc) i just reinstalled CA and patch it all i need is a new mouse because the middle button is broken and thats how i switch my weps >.< Lolhard 00:57, December 22, 2011 (UTC) also can i get help on how to fix my page its all buggy and stuff D: Lolhard 01:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC) the user pages look buggey not sure if its my browser i use internet explorer 9 and google chrome still looks buged Lolhard 01:30, December 22, 2011 (UTC)